


Feel Your Way

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, reward fic, supportive sunstreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sunstreaker has a gift for Sideswipe, and it's something his twin could never have expected.





	Feel Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> for Fuzi, filling this prompt: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Are you sensing a theme?) - a moment where one of them surprises each other, when they never thought they could be surprised by one another any more. 
> 
> Follows soon after "Hope Floats"

“Come on, Sunny. I’m tired. Just let me go to bed.”

Sunstreaker’s hand tightened around Sideswipe’s and he tugged more insistently. “It’s just going to take a minute. Maybe two. Then you can nap all you want afterward. Come on, Sides.”

Sideswipe sighed and would have frowned if he still could. He’d spent the afternoon learning the new layout of the rec room and he was worn out from the constant walking and staggering into furniture. “Fine. Two minutes. Then I’m out.”

“Okay.” His brother pulled on his wrist again, more gently now that he was following willingly. “It’s over here, in my workroom.”

The red mech sighed again. He didn’t like going into Sunstreaker’s workroom now that he couldn’t see what was in there. Or what had been haphazardly tossed in the way if his twin was irritated with something. 

“I cleaned up for you,” the yellow mech said immediately. “And rearranged my furniture a little so you can get around better. I want you to feel safe in there, too.”

He hadn’t expected that. Sunstreaker liked his workspace _just so_ , and he had actually tossed Bluestreak out the door once when the Praxian had gotten a little too helpful when they were cleaning up after a game night. “Thanks, Sunny.”

“You’re welcome. We’re heading to the table, and it’s just to the left of the door now, up against the wall. You should be able to put your hand on it when we step into the room.”

Sideswipe followed the implied order as the door to his brother’s workroom slid open. Sunstreaker was right; he felt the table as soon as he reached out. It made him feel better about being in the room; he wasn’t going to have to stumble around and figure out where things were right now.

“Just follow it around to the chair and sit. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” The red mech used his fingers to guide himself along the table, following it as it curved around until he found the chairs. They were close together, but even without his vision, it wasn’t hard to scoot them apart a few extra inches before pulling one out and sitting down. 

Immediately, he felt a little less tired as his balance sensors dialed down to draw less power from his systems. He was going to have to remember to talk to Wheeljack about coming up with an external power supply or finding a way to make them less draining.

“Okay. I know it’s going to seem a little weird, but I want you to just touch it at first, okay?” Sunstreaker laid something down on the table in front of him, then pulled out the second chair and sat down. 

“Yeah, okay.” Sideswipe wished he could give his twin the confused look he was feeling, but settled for nudging the other mech with his knee. “You could just tell me, though.”

“I know. But then I won’t know if it works or not. I mean, really works.” Sunstreaker sounded nervous, which was unlike him in the extreme. 

Sideswipe decided to take pity on his brother and not drag out whatever the surprise was. He reached out carefully, looking for the edges of whatever Sunny had put on the table. When he found them, he moved his fingers along them carefully, mapping out the shape and size of the item.

It was rectangular, a little bigger than a data pad and a few centimeters thicker. The edges were smoothed and none of the metal caught on his fingers, telling him that the manufacturer had done a good job keeping it clean. Once he’d figured out the size and shape, he moved his fingers to the top of the item. The upper surface of the item was covered in some kind of raised shapes, sharp and angular. The seemed familiar, and he touched them a second and third time until he realized why.

“Sunny, are these word glyphs?”

“Uh, yeah. The humans have a language that’s dot glyphs for their blind, and I got the idea from that.” Sunstreaker leaned in close against his side. “Can you tell what it says?”

“Maybe.” Sideswipe leaned back against his brother for a moment before returning his attention to the object in front of him. He traced the glyphs again, slowly and more carefully. He had to repeat the action a few times to stamp the shapes into his memory and compare them to what he’d learned to read with his optics as a youngling. Once he realized what he was “reading” though, his spark soared. “It says ‘I love you.’ That’s awesome, Sunny!”

Sunstreaker’s spark was soaring with happiness, too. He could feel it as the yellow mehc pulled him into a hug. “Soi it works then? Jazz said they never tried it when he was a sparkling because they didn’t have the resources to make something like that, so I wasn’t sure it would make sense.”

“It’s a little slow, but I can read it.” Sideswipe left one hand resting on the glyph for ‘love’ and wrapped his other arm around his brother. “Thanks, bro. I love it. I love you.”

“Love you too, bro. So much.” Sunstreaker hugged him more tightly. “I’ll make you anything to read you want, okay? You just have to give me a little time after you tell me, cause it’s slow to weld and smooth it all, too.”

“Hey, you’ll be cranking them out at the speed of sound in no time, once you get the hang of it.” Sideswipe settled into his twin’s embrace comfortably. He was still tired, but he didn’t want his nap quite as intensely now. “And you said the humans have that dot language right? I can learn that while you work. And then maybe I can teach Jazz something for a change.”

“That would be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
